


Wait For It

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: I don’t know what to call this right now [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: So this is the second work of this series. There is it me actually doing something on here instead of disappearing for months holy shit.





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second work of this series. There is it me actually doing something on here instead of disappearing for months holy shit.

It's been months since they had their fight or whatever it was and every morning when frank woke up Gerard was there. Frank takes his three weeks of vacation all at once because he still has to call and get the scratches on his kitchen floor fixed but also because he wants to redecorate. Gerard's got something to go to a few states away that frank wasn't told about until last minute and he couldn't just cancel because the guy was already on his way.

 

"Gerard what did I tell you about communication, I need to know these things in advance" frank scolds him. Gerard looks guilty "I'm sorry i thought I told you I'll start making notes to remind myself" frank knows for a fact that Gerard will not.

 

"Apology accepted but I'm serious you need to communicate with me otherwise I'm not ever going to know what's going on" Gerard nods and runs out the door after giving him a kiss. Frank decides to cook breakfast while he waits for the floor guy to get there and when he asks what happened to the floor tells him exactly why it was scratched up like that.

 

Frank texts Gerard for the first two days and get a response and they even Skype and have messy video sex or whatever but the third day is nothing. Frank trys not to worry because it's just one day but Gerard's out of state and something could have happened to him.

 

Franks pissed by the fifth day because he gets a text from Gerard saying that he has to stay longer and he took his vacation so he could spend more time with him. He just sends him a text telling him he loves him and that he should be safe.

 

Frank spends his days sitting on the balcony either scrolling through tumblr or attempting to read a book and smoking. He cant just go to work because he took vacation which a week in he's regretting because he's not even using it to it's full potential.

 

He and Gerard could be having mind blowing sex every night but no Gerard has to go and do shit out of state and for longer then he originally said. Frank jumps when the sliding door opens and Gerard bursts through "Jesus fucking Christ Gerard I'm going to fucking kill you" he yells.

 

Gerard reaches into his pocket and drops down to one knee "I lied to you about why I was gone I was trying to find the perfect ring and your mom helped me because I didn't want it to be too expensive but I also wanted it to match your personality". Franks eyebrows have all but left his face and he isn't even blinking which is worrying Gerard because this wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

 

Gerard clears his throat "uh will you marry me?" Frank grabs Gerard wrist and pulls the box closer to his face because he's trying to decide if he's actually seeing what he's seeing or if he needs to find his glasses. "You motherfucker" frank says and oh Gerard might have made a mistake but he thought that maybe after four years that it was time and it was a surprise just like frank had talked about always wanting it to be.

 

"Yes of fucking course I will but you really had to wait until I took a vacation to do this" gerard stands up and pulls the ring out putting it on franks finger "I've been looking but I haven't been able to find anything and I started to panic". Frank grabs the back of Gerard's neck and kisses the fuck out of him "you know I got the floor fixed and uh might have gotten something for the legs so they didn't scratch the floor".

 

Gerard groans and all but shoves frank into the apartment slamming the door shut, Gerard pushes frank into the kitchen and bends frank over the table. Frank manages to yank off his shirt but only gets his pants down far enough to pull his cock out before Gerard's pushing his finger inside of him.

 

It catches frank by surprise and he gasps digging his nails into the table "oh fuck" frank sighs "your going to have to make quick work of this Gerard because I need you inside of me right now to make up for making me wait so long". Frank looks back at Gerard who nods quickly and pushes in another finger, frank rocks back on Gerard's fingers moaning, he adds more lube and shoves a third finger in trying to gently get quickly stretch him out.

 

Frank pushes his face into the table and pants into on rocking back into Gerard's fingers "fuck Gerard please get inside me" he needs it right the fuck now. Gerard pulls his fingers out and drops the bottle trying to get it open and when he tries to pick it up frank grabs his wrist "come on, now" he says and Gerard ignores the bottle and shoves his pants down to his knees.

 

Gerard lines up to franks hole and forces his cock into him sighing as he bottoms out, frank spreads his legs more and Gerard slides in a little more. Gerard starts slamming into him squeezing his hips as he does "oh fuck Gerard please" frank whines.

 

Gerard leans over frank and grabs franks shoulders slamming into him as hard as he can, franks gasping each time Gerard slams into him and digs his nails into Gerard wrist. Frank reaches his hand down and jerks himself until his orgasm hits him and he slumps on the table as Gerard continues driving into him.

 

Gerard grabs the back of frank neck and leans on him trying his best to slam as hard as he can into frank. He shouts franks names as he comes and frank moans at the feeling of Gerard filling him up "shit yeah Gerard fill me up" he sighs.

 

Gerard pulls out and tries to catch his breath "fuck frank I love you" he says and frank pushes himself up leaning on the table trying to stand smiles at Gerard "I love you too". Gerard sits frank up on the table and pulls franks pants off of him before helping him to the couch where they fall on it in a bundle of limbs.

 

Frank stretched out as much as he could and sighed "so how much was the ring?" He asked looking down at it, it was a thin band with three little diamonds in it which were purple and black. Gerard gave him a look that told him he wasn't going to tell him "look I can just go look myself so you can either tell me or I can find out" frank told him.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes "it was like 10,000 dollars well there's another one for when we get married but yeah" frank blinks at him a few times and just mouthes the words. "You know you could have just like gone to Walmart or something it would have been way cheaper and like I wouldn't have cared" Gerard shrugs "I wanted it to be special and it was important to me and it's custom and i couldn't have done that at Walmart".

 

Frank grins at him "You sappy motherfucker, but why the hell would you do this when I have my vacation?" Gerard sits up as best as he can with frank clinging to him "I've been trying to figure it out for weeks and the closer it got to your vacation the more I panicked and then I finally got your mom to help me". Frank smiles and shoves his face into Gerard's neck "I can't believe you told me you were going out of state just to find a fucking ring for me" he laughs and Gerard shrugs again "well you always said you wanted it to be a surprise and I was going to wait but I knew you'd be mad that I was gone for so long so I figured it was a good surprise".

 

Frank sighs and closes his eyes "Alright well I'm going to bed" he says and starts his fake loud snoring "not right here your not" Gerard informs him. Frank laughs "yeah I know I need to shower and no you aren't joining me you can shower after me" Gerard rolls his eyes "come on I promise I won't try to seduce you in the shower I really need one" frank looks up at him "yeah you fucking do your grease ball" he laughs for longer than he probably should.

 

Gerard picks him up so he can get up and drops him on the couch "whenever your done being a fucking comedian you can join me asshole" he grumbles and walks down the hallway. Franks still laughing when he gets into the bathroom " you know if you keep it up I'm not putting out" he says and frank knows that's a fucking lie.

 

Frank sighs and hangs his head "okay I guess I'll go be a comedian somewhere else" he starts to walk away but Gerard grabs his arm "no you fucking don't" frank grins "see you love me". Gerard rolls his eyes "whatever asshole just get in the shower before I ravage you and neither of us get clean".

 

True to his word Gerard does not try to seduce him in the shower but he does try to give him a shoulder massage which frank turns down because he knows what that'll lead to. Frank gets out first and dries off as best as he can and flings himself onto the bed trying to take up as much room as possible.

 

When Gerard walks in he just laughs and shakes his head "come on frank get on your side" He says and Frank's doing that fake snore again which is totally fine. Gerard lays down on top of frank successfully getting frank being overdramatic about not being able to breathe until Gerard sits up enough to let him out from underneath of him.

 

Frank pouts at him and curls up on his side of the bed pulling the covers up over top of him, Gerard reaches under them and tickles him causing him to fling his arms out trying to stop him. Frank throws the covers off and smacks Gerard's hands away glaring at him "I will end you" he says seriously but cracks a grin because Gerard's got a stupid look on his face.

 

"Look you lay down and then I will because if you tickle me again I'm going to break your arm" frank tells him which makes Gerard laugh and continue to laugh as he lays down. Frank yanks the covers over him and rolls over toward Gerard clinging onto him "now you can't tickle me asshole" he says.

 

Gerard reaches over and turns the light off rolling his eyes and then wraps his arms around frank, he reaches down and starts tickling him again. When frank screams and starts to wiggle around Gerard rolls them over so he's on top of frank.

 

Frank groans and pushes on Gerard but he won't move but at least he's not tickling frank anymore. Frank takes a deep breath or at least tries to and pushes on Gerard's shoulders again "come on Gerard I got that you want to cuddle but your crushing what little bit of lungs I have left".

 

Gerard sighs and shoves his arms under frank pulling him as close as he can "but you looove meeee" he says blowing a raspberry into franks neck. "Fucking shit Gerard I just want to go to bed" He starts wiggling around more and Gerard finally rolls off of him but pulls him close to him and wraps his legs around him.

 

——————————-

 

Gerard wakes up and rolls over which is surprising because usually franks wrapped around him like a octopus. But he's on his back one arm hanging off the bed and mouth wide open, Gerard looks over at the night stand where his phone is sitting and grabs it.

 

He takes servers pictures because it's just the best thing he's ever seen, at some point in the middle of the night he'd kicked the blanket off. Gerard sits his phone back on the night stand and climbs over to frank side of the bed settling between his legs moving as slowly as he can so he doesn't wake him up.

 

Franks snoring and Gerard has to stop himself from laughing too loud, he leans down and runs his tongue across franks neck laughing when frank snorts because this isn't working like he thought it would. Gerard kisses down franks neck running his hand up franks side and frank makes a few sounds and throws one of his arms over his face.

 

Gerard continues down and bites at franks ribs which gets a groan and he squirms a little so he continues down and bites at his stomach. Frank moans and one of his hands goes down to scratch around the area where Gerard biting and lays his hand there.

 

Gerard grabs franks cock and strokes him a few times before taking it all the way down, franks eyes open and he moans shoving his hand through Gerard's hair gripping his head. "Oh fuck" he sighs as Gerard starts bobbing his head "oh god yes" he lifts his hips up a little "fuck this is a great way to wake up".

 

Gerard moans and runs his tongue up the underside of his cock, frank pushes himself up so he's sitting and spreads his legs more rocking his hips forward "Gerard please" he whines. Gerard reaches down and runs his thumb over grabs hole making him groan as he pushes in a little.

 

Frank throws his head back and drops back against the bed "fuck please I'm so close" he moans and grips Gerard's hair again pushing his head down. Gerard drags his teeth along franks cock as he pulls back and frank gasps and comes in his mouth.

 

Frank scratches his nails over Gerard's scalp and sighs sinking into the bed "fuck yes" he sighs looking down as Gerard pulls off. Gerard smiles at him and climbs up the bed kissing up his jaw to his ear "enjoy?" He asks and frank nods "that was an amazing way to wake up babe" he says.

 

Gerard sits up and jerks himself off over top of frank coming on his chest "fuck yeah" he sighs and runs his finger through it bringing them up to frank mouth. Frank opens his mouth and sucks Gerard's fingers in running his tongue over each one of them.

 

Gerard groans "fuck, no, we need breakfast first there will be plenty of time later I'm hungry" he pulls his finger out of franks mouth and wipes them on the sheets. Frank laughs "who are you and what have you done with Gerard" he rolls his eyes and climbs off of him "just for that you can clean yourself up" he says walking out of the room.

 

Frank grabs one of Gerard's shirts laying on the floor and wipes himself off before rummaging through his dresser for a pair of underwear to pull on. Frank walks to the kitchen where Gerard has on an apron that frank doesn't think he's ever seen before "nope get the fuck out frank because the last time you were in here when I tried to make breakfast it wound up everywhere" frank snorts and rolls his eyes grabbing his cigarettes and going out to the balcony.

 

By the time he's done Gerard's walking out with plates and thankfully he's at least wearing shorts because Jesus Christ he was sure he was going to walk out naked. "I guess I can't call my mom to let her know" frank says shoving at least half a pancake in his mouth "no but we can call my mom" Gerard tells him.

 

Gerard grabs his phone and can't resist the urge to show frank the pictures he took of him "if you send those to anyone I will change my name and move to another country I swear to god". Gerard laughs "don't worry bud I'll make sure I censor out the unimaginables" frank rolls his eyes and stuffs more pancakes in his mouth and snatches Gerard's phone out of his hand.

 

He takes a picture of the ring on his finger and sends it to Gerard mother with a caption of "GUESS WHAT!!!" And she almost immediately calls and frank puts her on speaker phone. "You waited an entire day to tell me Gerard I should kick your ass, you know I talk to franks mother on a regular basis right? You could have told me" frank laughs at Gerard's face.

 

"Oh man she's reaming your ass Gerard" he hears a laugh "I'm going to ream your ass too frank because you have my number as well" now its Gerard's turn to laugh "I'm coming over in an hour so be presentable because i don't want to see anyone's dick, oh and Gerard your brothers coming with me".  She hangs up and they both laugh "she's going to lick our asses when she gets here frank" he shrugs "well I guess that's what's going to happen" Gerard smacks his arm "your answering the door".

 

Frank snorts and stands up grabbing Gerard's plate "well I'm telling her that we had hardcore sex before she came over then" he says and when Gerard stands up he rushes inside laughing. Gerard bursts inside "you fucking better not say that in front of my mom you asshat" frank giggles and puts their plates in the sink.

 

Gerard backs frank into the sink "so we have an hour do you want to spend the time doing something productive" Gerard whispers in his ear. Frank sighs "as great as that would be one I'm not having sex with you knowing your mother and brother are on the way and two you fucking know she's going to show up in like fifteen minutes so get your ass dressed".

 

Gerard sighs and hangs his head "I know why you don't want to it's because obviously your cheating on me with my brother" frank snorts "fuck how'd you find out". Gerard's eyebrows raise and be smacks his arm "shut the fuck up you were supposed to agree with me" he says and just for good measure reaches down and tickles the fuck out of him.

 

Frank smacks him in the face with a dish towel that's soaked with water "alright fucking fine I'll get dressed" frank laughs and follows him to the bedroom. Frank puts on one of Gerard's sweaters and steals his pajama pants which he tries to hike up so he can walk around in them. Gerard rolls his eyes at him "okay your lucky I can't steal your pants you short fuck" frank quints at him "motherfucker" he says and then there's a knock on the front door.

 

Frank points his finger at Gerard "this conversation isn't over" he says and walks out of the room to the front door. Frank opens the door and is immediately crushed by his mother who he didn't know was showing up as well.

 

"Frankie it's good of you to invite me over" she says in a friendly sarcastic tone pushing past him "now where is my son in law" she announces very loudly. Gerard comes down the hallway and gets squeezed to death by franks mother as well before his own mother does the same to frank and then him.

 

"Okay so me and your mother are going to plan the wedding because your men and that'll just be a disaster if we allow you to try to" frank scoffs "look mom you can help but it's my wedding". She rolls her eyes "i don't give a shit how old you are I will bend you over my knee" Mikey snorts "kinky" he says and his mother smacks him on the back of the head "why did I bring you?" She asks.

 

Mikey rubs the back of his head laughing "obviously because I'm the favorite son" he says which makes Gerard throw a pillow at him "I'll smother you with this pillow" Mikey says throwing it back. Both of their parents sigh "frank lets go to the balcony to talk while these two bicker or whatever I don't want to be a witness to".

 

Frank laughs and follows them out and lights up a cigarette "so you were in cahoots with Gerard eh?" He asks his mother. She grins "he called me frantic because he couldn't figure out the perfect ring for you it was actually funny and I felt bad for him" frank smiles.

 

Frank leans against the railing "it was a really nice surprise because Gerard was actually pissing me off because he was gone on my vacation that I took so I could spend more time with him when he got home from work". They talk for about an hour before making their way back inside to see Gerard and Mikey actually getting along and by that Mikey's sitting at the table eating the rest of their cereal.

 

Frank snorts "I wouldn't eat at that table if I were you" he tells Mikey, mikey glares at him "why did you two fuck on it" he asks. His mother smacks him one the back of the head again "language Michael" she says "all the fuck time Mikey" frank says.

 

Mikey quints at him and looks at the table and back at him a few times before picking up his bowl and moving to the counter. Frank breathes in "yeah I'd suggest you just standing in like the middle of the kitchen man" Mikey groans and walks into the living room.

 

Frank laughs and Gerard's trying to pull his hair out "can you not mortify my brother thanks frank" he says walking into the living room after his brother. "Alright so do you two have any idea around when you want to have the wedding?" His mother asks him frank has to think for a second "well I don't know about him but I'm thinking like December or somewhere around there".

 

They talk for the rest of the evening about all kinds of different things and Mikey and Gerard bickering almost nonstop and Mikey being smacked upside the head for cussing in front of his mother. When he points out that frank is also cussing in front of not only their mother but also his own he gets smacked up side the head again and informed that frank is an angel who could never do anything wrong.

 

When they finally leave gerard goes to get ready for bed and frank does all the dishes because if he doesn't they'll sit there until he does because he knows that gerard will not do them. For the most part it doesn't bother frank that gerard doesn't do the dishes only because he's never home when franks not so there aren't dishes in the sink that he didn't help make.

 

If Gerard was home all the time making dishes and refused to do them frank would have to beat him upside the head with a frying pan until he did the fucking dishes. After frank finishes the dishes he dries them and puts them away because that's another thing gerard never does, at first he asked him to but after the fourth time he said he forgot frank just didn't bother.

 

He goes outside for his last cigarette of the night and then hops in the shower mostly just because he wants to take a hot shower. Also because he can get in the shower whenever he wants to because he's on vacation and doesn't have to hurry up and clean himself to continue working.

 

Gerard's already got the light out and is snoring by the time frank gets in the room and climbs into bed. He's not really tired though because he's used to being up a majority of the day and night so he goes to the living room to grab his book and turns on his light so he can read for a while.

 

Frank wakes up sometime around noon and gets up thinking about surprising frank at work with lunch because he bitch about frank not eating while also not eating regularly himself because he gets into work. He makes grilled cheese with tomato soup and Uber's over to Gerard's work where he is greeted by a completely different security guard who actually lets him in.

 

The other guy must've just been an asshole and he's glad that he's gone because if he was still there he might have actually had to fistfight him. Frank walks into the room Gerard's in and sets the bag with the food in it on one of the tables and Gerard looks up to see him.

 

Gerard smiles and frank thinks he's going to give him a hug or something when he gets up but just rummages through the bag for food and sits back down. "Oh yeah thanks for being me lunch frank" frank says sarcastically while Gerard stuffing his face.

 

Gerard looks up at him and smiles then continues to eat "this is good" he says and nods "yeah this is really good" frank rolls his eyes and sits on the desk. "You're not very nice to me you know and I brought food to you when I could have just stayed home and slept all day" frank pulls his sandwich and soup out which is the exact moment Gerard realizes there was soup.

 

Gerard snatches it out of franks hand opens it and drink it like it's a fucking v8 which frank guesses technically it is but that's not the point. "Alright well apparently I didn't want soup" frank says as Gerard sits the bowl down on the desk "I'm locking you out" frank says grinning at gerard.


End file.
